A Haunting Past
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: Sinbad’s foolishness pushes Maeve into the arms of another man, a man from her past. With Maeve’s secret past revealed will Sinbad still love her! Sequel to A Forgotten Strength. Updated! 102904
1. Prologue

**A Haunting Past**

Authors Note: _The characters from AoS are not mine sadly, however if they were the show would still be on!_

Summary: Sinbad's foolishness pushes Maeve into the arms of another man, a man from her past. With Maeve's secret past revealed will Sinbad still love her?!

This is a sequel to A Forgotten Past but you needn't read it to understand this one

* * *

"Were going where?" Maeve asked Sinbad hoping that she had heard wrong. 

"To the kingdom of Galway, on the islawd of Èire."

Maeve's blood turned cold. Her eyes widened as she fought to maintain composure, "Whatever for?"

Sinbad not noticing Maeve's nervousness answered, "My good friend, Lord Ruarc, his eldest daughter is to marry in three months time. If we leave now we should make it just in time."

Maeve nodded as she walked away in a daze. Her mind reeling. Dermott swept in and perched himself on Maeve's glove.

_Is it true, sister? Are we set sail for home?_

"Aye, that we are Dermott."


	2. Secrets

Maeve shivered as she pulled her cloak around her tighter. She had forgotten how cold Èire could be. She was so used to the hot sun beating down on them. Here in the lush isles of Ireland everything was green and cool. She desperately tried to keep her cool while they paced along the shore. Galway was a bustling kingdom enriched with tiny little villages scattered across it. Here in one of these villages lay Maeve's old life. She tried to ignore it calling to her.

Dermott however was the opposite. He flew through the heavens as such speeds. He was so glad to be home. He made such a fuss that Bryn noticed his cries.

"Dermott seems quite talkative today," She curiously eyed the sorceress who avoided her eyes at all costs. The others didn't seem to notice.

Maeve laid her eyes somewhere else. She looked off to the hills where she spied one of the small villages. She remembered that village. She visited there a couple of times when she was real small. She thought of her village.

Her mind drifted off to other things. Images of blood, copulation and carnage swept through her mind. She gasped as she recalled these things. Nearly stumbling to the soft grass she tried to regain her composure. Sinbad noticed.

"Are you all right Maeve?"

"Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not." She quipped. Sinbad sighed. She had been very touchy lately. When Maeve had first returned she was much more cheerful than she had ever been. She shamelessly flirted with Sinbad. A few kisses were even exchanged. Then Maeve slipped back into her old ways. She became closed off. Sinbad couldn't understand why. He had tried everything to get her to talk but it would just end in a string of unintended words.

Since their arrival on Èire, Maeve had been especially feisty. Sinbad knew she was of Celtic blood and therefore suspected they were close to Maeve's roots. He kept it to himself.

Bryn on the other hand, noticed. She and Maeve had bonded since her return. Maeve was always a little apprehensive around Bryn since she could sense people's feelings. Bryn however, promised not to divulge any of Maeve's secrets. She had noticed Maeve's uneasiness since they stepped on the island. She could feel the terror and hate that filled Maeve's heart. Bryn was frightened by that.

* * *

The crew arrived at Lord Ruarc's estate just before sunset. The servants quickly informed Ruarc of Sinbad's arrival.

"Captain Sinbad! I hoped that you would make it in time! Doubar, how are you?!" Lord Ruarc came forward draped in rich garments followed by two just as richly adorned red-headed women. He clasped hands with Sinbad, "Oh Sinbad, I'm so glad that you made it. Here, here, let me introduce my lovely daughters, no doubt its been years since you saw them last, is it not? This is Ceira, my eldest and this is Deirdre, my youngest." T

They two ladies were beautiful as Sinbad had noticed. Their hair was as fiery as Maeve's. They both had bewitching green eyes. Sinbad took Ceira's hand and kissed it, "Milady, I can't believe how gorgeous the two you have become. Congratulations on your wedding."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. Sinbad kissed Deirdre's hand as well. She winked at him as she curtsied. Sinbad blushed. Maeve noticed. Ceira held her hand out to Doubar. He grabbed both the women into a giant bear hug, "Girls! You look so lovely! It had been too many years!"

Everybody laughed as Sinbad introduced the rest of the crew. As soon as he said Maeve's name, Ruarc eyed her over carefully, "With hair like that, I assume you are of Celtic blood, are you not?"

Maeve shifted uncomfortably, "Aye, that I am."

"From where do you hail?"

"Oh...um...from...Dublin, yes Dublin."

Ruarc's eyebrows raised, "I see, Dublin is good, yes."

She politely smiled.

"Well, come now, you must be starving! Let's eat!" Ruarc motioned everybody into the great hall. As soon as everyone had left he whispered into Maeve's ear, "Why does the lady deceive, I wonder?"

"I beg your pardon, your lordship?"

He pointed to her chest, "Your markings adorning your dress are not of Dublin, but of Galway, milady. I however harness my own secrets, so trust me when I say that yours are safe with me."

"Thank You, My lord." She walked into the great hall as she breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Unspoken Thoughts

* * *

Maeve sat down across from Sinbad while Deirdre sat next to him.

"My fiancé will be joining us tomorrow morning," Ceira informed the crew. The feast was served. The crew was enjoying themselves all except Maeve. Besides the fact that she was on edge, she become ever increasingly annoyed at the youngest daughter, Deirdre. The way she gazed at Sinbad.. Maeve glowered at the girl as she kept batting her glistening green eyes at Sinbad. Maeve tried to kept her cool. What was wrong with her anyway? She didn't have time for silly things like love. She had a mission...

Sinbad on the other hand also noticed Deirdre's attempts to flirt. He was flattered and quite frankly turned on by her stunning beauty that rivaled Maeve's. Then he thought of Maeve. How he wished he could hold her. He loved her so much and yet she still refused him her love. He couldn't take it anymore. Sinbad was tired of his heart being trampled on by her impertinent attitude. Aside from that fact, Sinbad longed for a woman to comfort him. The last woman he had been with was Maeve and that was over ten months ago. And before that it had been over two years ago...

Maeve noticed when Deirdre whispered in Sinbad's ear. She could only guess as to what it was they conversed about. She didn't want to know. Jealousy flowed through her. She could feel her blood boiling. She quickly got up in the middle of the feast and stormed out without any word.

Everyone looked up immediately. Sinbad started to rise but Bryn stopped him, "Sinbad, please, leave her alone. She just needs some time alone."

Bryn could sense the waves of emotions running through Maeve and she knew Sinbad was a part of it. She motioned for Sinbad to stay and he conceded still eyeing the hallway every few seconds.

* * *

Maeve closed the door as she slid to the floor. What was wrong with her? The feelings for Sinbad grew with each waking moment. But no, she couldn't. Not after what had happened to her all those years ago. He wouldn't possibly love her if he knew her true past. She didn't blame him. She was a horrible person. Why did she have to love him? She grew restless and grabbed her sword, then left her room. She needed to breathe. The fresh air would calm her. She walked down the hallway as she heard whispers. She stopped before the turn and peeked around quietly. She saw Deirdre standing in front of Sinbad's door. She leaned forward and kissed him as he pulled her into the room and shut the door. Maeve's heart sank as she hurried outside before she saw anymore.

* * *

Sinbad let her tongue slip all through his mouth. She combed her hands through his hair. He shuddered at her touch. He searched her body with his hands as well. Sliding over every curve. Then Sinbad brought his eyes up to her face. Her hair. Her vivacious red hair was just like Maeve's he thought to himself. His mind drifted off to Maeve and he realized this was not right. He slowly grabbed her wrists as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Deirdre, I thought I could do this but I can't," He looked at her with solemn eyes. She studied his eyes for a moment before she quickly left the room. He called after her but to no avail. He was left with his thoughts. Sinbad dragged himself to his window. He stared out at his mistress, the sea. Was he cursed? Never meant for love? Why did Maeve have to haunt his ever waking thought? His eyes perused the shore when he saw her. She sat on the edge of the rocks sharpening her sword. It was a sign from the gods. He quickly rushed out to see her.

* * *

Maeve brought the rock to the edge of the sword. She stared at he markings on her sword. She brought her fingers to it and traced them. She heard footsteps. She turned and saw Sinbad coming to her. She tried to ignore him.

"Maeve, I um...saw...you from my window, I thought I'd..."

"Shouldn't you be entertaining your new lady friend, or something?" She retorted. Her eyes shining menacingly.

"Deirdre? Maeve, I...." Sinbad asked not understanding.

"Look Sinbad, I know what went on...I saw her standing before your room..."

"What? No, that is....."

"You don't owe me any excuses, Sinbad, after all we are not together." Maeve had stood by this time and was looming inches away from Sinbad's body.

Sinbad was growing infuriated. Her insolence was insufferable. She really thought he had gone through with it. He decided not to tell her since she was wasn't listening anyway, "Look, Maeve. We are not together by your means. I have told you where my heart lies and yet you still..."

"Love?! How dare you Sinbad! Love, Ha! Is that what you call that?! What you and Deirdre share? Is that love, too then? I will not let myself become your concubine that you may use when it pleases you!" Her eyes were burning.

Sinbad grabbed Maeve's arms tightly and threw her up against the rock, "Don't you mock me, woman! I speak truths when you hide behind this hard, intolerable body. Concubine, indeed! I had you Maeve, in case you already forgot. I have tasted you! If that was all I wanted then I would have been done with you, but no! I endure your haughtiness day in and day out because I love you! And if you can't see that then you are a fool! And if you wish not to see it then you are a coward!" The words poured from his mouth like lava. He regretted them as they spilled out yet he still spoke. He was tired of these games. He realized his hands tightened around her arms. Her eyes widened with fear as she remembered Baruuk and his forcefulness. Sinbad remembered too. He let go. She pushed him away as she stormed off her eyes stinging with tears. He called after her. Nothing.


	4. Strangers of the Past

Her chestnut eyes burned. They burned with disgust and grief. His words pierced her heart like a thousand little daggers. Each one twisting even further every time she heard the words flow through her mind. She knew he spoke truths but still it hurt. She loathed him. She glanced down at the slightest hints of bruises creeping up on her arms. She had dreamt of Baruuk the whole night. She relived the horrible past over and over again. Sinbad had stirred these thoughts...

She got up and grabbed her pouch. She quickly threw her clothes into it. Her trinkets and anything else she owned. She would inform the crew or her departure today. She couldn't stay...

* * *

Sinbad stared at his food through bloodshot eyes. He hadn't slept a wink. He just kept replaying the scene in his mind. He hated himself. The look in her eyes frightened him. Everyone noticed his solemn expressions but kept to themselves.

* * *

Maeve came down for breakfast. She sat down as far away from Sinbad as possible. She pretended to be cheery. Her facade was much more convincing than Sinbad's. Just then a horn blared through the room. Ceira stood up and exclaimed, "He's here!" She rushed over to the door just as a handsome Celtic man entered the room. She threw her arms around him.

Maeve's heart stopped. The room seemed to disappear as she focused on the man hoping desperately that he wasn't who she thought it was. He looked up. Her heart sank. It was him. Everyone got up and came over to greet the man. Maeve kept her head down hoping he had forgotten her. She could only hope.

Ceira pulled him over to meet the crew, "This is Aidan, my fiancé. Aidan this is my father's good friend, Captain Sinbad," Aidan shook his hand, staring at this sad excuse for a captain, "And this is Doubar, his brother. This is Rongar and Firouz. This is Bryn and Dermott," She kept walking until they stood in front of Maeve, she squeezed her eyes shut, "And this is M..."

"Maeve!" Aidan could hardly believe it was her. After all these years, it was her.

Damn! He did remember. She brought her eyes to his. She smiled as politely as she could. Her heart was pounding, "Hello Aidan."

There most joyous reunion was interrupted by Ceira, "Well, yes. How did you know, Aidan?" Maeve's eyes rolled at the naïve young girl.

Aidan still staring in disbelief finally found the courage to speak again, "Maeve and I grew up in the same village together. Maeve, I still can't.."

Ceira interrupted, "But Maeve told us just yesterday that she was from Dublin?"

Maeve sighed as she thought of a hundred ways to kill the annoying little brat, "I lied. I am from Galway but I found it no ones business to know."

Sinbad and crew looked at her with surprise and confusion. Maeve had been holding her past to herself but she had never lied before.

Maeve walked over to the table before any more questions escaped anyone's lips. She was tired of everyone prying in to her life. She plopped down at the very end. Aidan sat across from her with Ceira sitting next to him. Sinbad took hint and sat on the other end. His mind was reeling. Maeve's past was such a mystery and now here was this man who seemed to take to much interest in her. Sinbad was raging with jealousy.

Ignoring Maeve's menacing eyes, Aidan spoke, "So Maeve how have you been?"

She shot him a look of death. He pretended not to notice, "I see, well how about I start over. Maeve, where have you been?"

Silence. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her anger was rising. How dare he! He knew better than to infuriate her.

Ceira noticed the tension, even as dense as she was, "So Aidan, tell me of your trip."

Aidan ignored, her intended to get to the bottom with Maeve. He most certainly deserved answers after what she did, "Maeve tell me how is Dermott? I have missed my best friend."

She quickly stood up knocking over her bowl, "How DARE you! I never asked to come back! I never meant any harm!" She stumbled as she ran away from the room.

Aidan secretly smiled to himself. He wanted to cause her pain. He wanted her to feel as horrible as he did the day she left him at the altar...

Sinbad stared in disbelief. He shot a look at Aidan as he followed after Maeve.


	5. The Awful Truth

Maeve sat out in the garden trying desperately to regain her composure. Why was he here? Why was she here? She wasn't welcomed home. Tears escaped her eyes and slipped down her cheek. Footsteps. She turned to see who was coming. She actually sighed a breath of relief when she saw it was Sinbad.

"Maeve, are you okay?" He kneeled down in front of her. His hands brought her face forward.

She nodded. He hardly believed her. He wanted to know more.

"Maeve, what did he mean by Dermott being his best friend?" He knew was hanging his own throat by asking.

She however surprised him again, "I'm sorry I never told you. Dermott was... I mean is... my brother," She looked up at him. She was ready to tell someone, "My mother and my father were prosperous pig farmers here in Galway, out on the eastern outskirts. When I was three years old my mother died giving birth to my brother, Dermott. My father grieved her death. He died only five years later. When he passed on Dermott's best friend, Aidan asked his family if we could stay there. Aidan's mother took care of us. We were grateful. Then when I was seventeen, a powerful sorcerer and his daughter came to our village looking for men to recruit," Maeve words become more sob filled as she tried to finish the rest, "Rumina was the daughter. She especially had taken a liking to my brother who was still so young. I couldn't let her take him. So I tried to stand up to her. She only laughed at my attempt. I tried harder. She tired of our game as she called it. She turned Dermott into a hawk. She told me to study harder. That when I was ready I could have Dermott back if I could defeat her. I was crushed. She had taken my only family I had left. Aidan took care of me. We were the same age and I found comfort in him. We became more than friends. He asked me to marry him."

Sinbad gasped inwardly as he comprehended what she had told him so far. She continued.

"I agreed. I remembered the wedding day like it was yesterday:

_"I cringed at the dress Aidan's mother chose for me, it was so ugly, "It's beautiful." She smiled at me, "Oh Maeve, your mother would have been so proud."_

"_I wished my family was here," Maeve smiled sadly at the mirror. _

"_Oh but Dermott is here! He without a doubt is happy." Aidan's mother left. I was left with my thoughts. Dermott. I had forgotten about Dermott. It's my fault he is the way he is. I can't marry Aidan. I have a mission. I must learn the ways of magic. I stared out the window. Quickly I undressed and threw on some old dress and climbed out the window. I ran home. I packed a few of my belongings. I called for Dermott. _

_{Sister, where are we going? Your wedding is in less than an hour?! }_

"_I can't marry him Dermott! He only wants to marry me for my land! He doesn't love me."_

_I lied to Dermott but it was for his own good. I assured Dermott that I didn't care and left never looking back. I loved Aidan more than I let on but this was about Dermott not me. We headed for the port..._

"And that was the last time I was home."

Sinbad took a breath before he spoke, "Maeve, it's okay. You did what was right for your brother. I don't blame you for leaving. I'm glad your not married, personally," She smiled. "Maeve, he has every right to be angry but you must face your own past in order to live in the present. I'm truly sorry about Dermott. I should have known. But I meant what I said before. We will destroy Rumina. I promise you that."

Maeve sadly smiled and hugged Sinbad. She forgave him. She worried though. She had only told him a tiny bit of her past. There was much much more...


	6. Foolish Mistakes

Maeve stroked Dermott's feathers as she sat in the garden. Dermott was very quiet. Maeve eyed him suspiciously.

"Brother? Is something bothering you?"

_{"I heard what you told Sinbad. How could you lie to me about Aidan? All this time I thought he used you."}_

Maeve sighed. She knew this was coming for a long time, "I had to. I knew otherwise, you would never let me leave. Look Dermott, we go through this every time. You know my mission. Nothing can come before that."

_{"Sister, I can't bare to watch you suffer anymore! Tell Sinbad the truth. You two are meant to be. Why can't you see that? I'll be fine!"}_

"It is not your business, Dermott!" Maeve stood up abruptly. She thrust her arm outward as Dermott took flight. She walked off in a huff. Dermott watched her. She is so stubborn! Dermott thought to himself. He flew off still grumbling.

Maeve's crimson locks bounced as she hurried stepped down the stairs. She was so angry at Dermott. Why did he always have to question her motives? She would not let anything get in the way of returning her little brother. So why did he always insist on badgering her? Sinbad was special, yes she could admit that. But she had other things that came before that. She suddenly stumbled into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry...." Maeve brought her eyes up to Aidan's. Their eyes locked. He helped her up.

"Maeve.... I was just coming to look...." He stopped mid sentence as he stared at her. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He stopped himself. He remembered her leaving him at the altar. His eyes turned to stone, "Why? Why did you leave, Maeve?"

Maeve's anger melted away to shame as she became aware that she owed him an answer, "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't." What answer could she give him? She still wasn't sure why she left. Was it because she was a coward? No she left for Dermott she reminded herself. This little voice in her head still continued to pester her. Is that all? You left because you were afraid. Sinbad was right you are a coward when it comes to love! Why Maeve? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of losing them just as you lost Dermott? Perhaps you don't want to go through what your father went through. He suffered for a long time. Why Maeve? The voices just kept asking. Maeve couldn't think. She wasn't a coward! Then like some crazy dream she grabbed Aidan by the neck and pulled him into a long and hard kiss. What the hell was she doing?! She didn't love Aidan! She wanted Sinbad! The thought Sinbad made her kiss harder. Then Maeve pulled away. She gasped as she dashed off down the hallway mumbling something about being sorry.... What is wrong with me?! Maeve slumped to the floor of her quarters. She was losing her mind she concluded. She used to be so determined. So precise in what she wanted. Now she was a lunatic. She sat there dumbfounded at her behavior. She finally decided that everything was too crazy for her. She stood up. She would tell Sinbad that she was leaving tonight.

* * *

Sinbad threw his mug across the table! So she still wanted Aidan! He attempted to get up but only drunkenly stumbled back down into his chair. Sinbad was drunk. He went down to the cellar to drink after the stumbled across Maeve kissing Aidan! She had pulled him into a kiss. The woman was unbelievable. Sinbad drowned his sorrows in ale. And lots of it. He leaned back as he tried to keep his eyes open. Then he saw her. She walked up towards him, "Sinbad we need to talk."


	7. Drunken Goodbyes

"Maeve, is that you?" Sinbad was so drunk he could barely see straight.

"Look Sinbad, I just came to tell you that I am leaving tonight. For good," She added, "I debated whether or not to even tell you but I owe you more than that." She stared at him intent on not backing down.

"Maeve... I saw you....You can't leave... I'm the captain...." He stood up and leaned close to her face. He reeked of alcohol. Maeve scrunched her nose at the smell, "You, Woman are such a ....." His eyes tried to focus, "I can see it in your eyes. You love me but you can't admit it......Maeve...." He rocked back and forth on his heels, "I thought I loved you but maybe I don't....Leave if you want! I always have...If you walk out that door then I will move on... I don't owe you anything, woman....." Sinbad kept babbling as Maeve slowly walked to the door.

"Sinbad, don't let me stop you." She shut the door quietly as she walked away clutching her pouch. She headed off into the night. Tears stinging at her auburn eyes.

* * *

Aidan secretly watched from a distance. He watched her walk out into the night. He whispered, "She is leaving, Milady. Shall I do the honors?"

A voice in his head answered back, "Yes."

Aidan followed Maeve into the night......


	8. The Debt

Aidan followed Maeve in to the dark night as he recalled his first encounter with the dark witch...

"_Are you sure? You looked everywhere?" Aidan pleaded._

"_Her belongings are gone. Aidan, I'm so sorry." His mother shook her head in console. She left him to his own thoughts. _

_Aidan sat down in disbelief. She left. He waited over an hour. The guests left one by one while Aidan waited. She never showed up. _

_Aidan thought he was alone with his dishearten thoughts when a sugary voice sneered through the silence, "My, my, my, it must hurt. They way that peasant wench just left you like that." Her dark eyes glittered. Aidan recognized the petite, beautifully adorned, women. He glared at her, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" _

_She gleefully laughed as she strolled closer to him. Her eyes locking with his, "Temper, temper. I'm not the one who left you at the altar now was I?" She raised her eyebrow at him while she seductively sat down, "I'm here to chat, that's all."_

_Aidan eyed her suspiciously. She had turned his best friend in to a hawk after all, "What is that you want?" _

"_I just wanted to give my condolences. After all that she put you through. You must feel...betrayed." He stared at her through stone cold eyes. She was right though. He hated her. More than this wench who sat before him, "We both want the same thing don't we? The girl. She humiliated me as well as you. All I want is revenge. I know you do too. I can give it to you."  
_

_He pondered her motives, "What can I do?" _

"_Everyone comes home, eventually. I want you to lure her to me when she does," Rumina went in for the kill, "Land? Riches? Name your price. It yours..."_

And so Aidan had been indebted to Rumina ever since then. She gave him all that and more. His fortune and land are what put him in good graces with Ceira. Rumina had checked up on Aidan every few months until they became fewer and fewer. Then she stopped showing up completely.

When Maeve first showed up Aidan didn't intend on informing his mistress of anything but when Maeve kissed him he turned his head in a daze and saw Sinbad walking away. She had done it to make the Captain jealous! She was already using him! Aidan became infuriated. He contacted Rumina and informed her of Maeve's return.


	9. Captured

Maeve walked briskly through the night to an unknown destination. She didn't care. She just needed space. She needed to be away. Maeve was deep in her thoughts when she heard the sound of twigs snapping. She quickly turned on heel to see who made the noise. Her vision became blurred when a cloud of powder engulfed her. She felt dizzy. Maeve wobbled back and forth until she collapsed. The last image her eyes fell upon were of Aidan....

As soon as Maeve was out cold, Aidan bound her hands and feet. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her away.....

Rumina sneered with delight the minute she saw Aidan coming towards her with the girl in tow. Finally she could get her real revenge on the woman who defied her. Aidan brought the girl down to the floor revealing her face to Rumina. The witches eyes grew wide in astonishment. The woman! "It's the peasant wench!" The young peasant she searched for all these years was right in front of her all along. Rumina cursed herself for not remembering Maeve from before. She took a deep breath, "Well, well, well. This is a pleasant surprise, I set my sights on a peasant girl and lo! I catch a peasant witch! (My homage to Disney's Sleeping Beauty just in case your wondering)" Aidan had no clue what the woman spoke of but smiled anyway.

"Was Sinbad with her?" Rumina suddenly constructing a plan of attack.

"Yes, milady." Aidan went cold at the thought of the arrogant captain. Rumina smirked, "Good, bring me Sinbad."

Aidan smiled, "Gladly." He would do anything to rid himself of Sinbad.

"Excellent." Rumina coyly smiled.

Aidan retreated.

* * *

Sinbad, still quite drunk, staggered out into the night hoping to find Maeve. He tried to focus his eyes. When his eyes came into focus he was face to face with Aidan. Sinbad tried to speak when he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, then darkness....


	10. Darkness

"Maeve? Psst...Are you awake?" The voice faded in and out in her mind like a whispered dream. The voice finally became quite clear and she fluttered her eyes open. She blinked. Darkness. At first Maeve thought she had gone blind but as her eyes adjusted she saw the figure sitting across from her. She felt her hands chained from behind. She looked around and realized that her and Sinbad were sitting on the floor of a windowless chamber both chained from behind. The only light filtered through a small crack below the door.

"Maeve?" She heard him again. She tried to focus on him but it was too dark.

"Sinbad, what happened?" She asked while trying to fiddle with the chains that bound her hands.

"I'm not sure but the last thing I remember was seeing Aidan," Maeve stopped moving.

"Aidan?." Maeve's thoughts furiously swirled around her head. He had betrayed her. Not that she didn't deserve it. It still hurt. She shook her head in sorrow, "Sinbad I'm so sorry. This is all my fault..." Tears escaped quickly down her cheeks.

"Perhaps if you hadn't kissed him," Sinbad retorted. His eyes were flickering. He was so angry at her.

Normally Maeve would have put up quite a fight but she was too tired for all this bickering, "Your right Sinbad, I was a fool..."

Sinbad stopped fidgeting. Maeve was apologizing? Maeve hardly acknowledged her mistakes let alone actually apologizing. His anger quickly melted, "Maeve...." was all he managed to choke out.

"Perhaps I can break us free," Maeve pondered ignoring Sinbad hoping to change the subject. Maeve concentrated on her breathing, "Frasa, Guardian of Iron, reduce the power of these chains..." As Maeve chanted the words, a bright red light illuminated right above her chest. Maeve instantly felt a stabbing pain flow through her body. She whimpered as the light glowed brighter. Sinbad tried to call out to Maeve. The light went out instantly leaving Maeve and Sinbad in the dark once again. Maeve gasped for air as the pain subsided. She sluggishly glanced down at the spot where the light came from. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness again she saw a pendant dangling from her neck. A intricately carved stone hung from it. Maeve gaped at the familiar stone as she cried out.

"Maeve?! What is it? What was that light? Are you all right?" Sinbad tried to drag himself closer to her. Maeve murmured something that Sinbad couldn't quite make out. He tried to move closer to her.

"The Pilferus Stone.." Maeve glanced up at Sinbad, "This is the Pilferus stone. It yields great powers."

Sinbad shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand Maeve....What about it?"

"The Pilferus stone is a legendary stone that is supposedly capable of stealing one's magic powers and transferring them to another individual with the right incantation. When the stone is placed on the body of a host, it begins draining that person of their powers. Then when the transfer is complete the magic can be extracted and bestowed in the person performing the spell. I always thought the stone was a myth but I can feel it draining me."

Maeve shook her head in distress, "Dim-Dim told me that only a great Sorcerer or _Sorceress_ could harness the power of the stone. One guess as to who could use it."

"Rumina, but are you sure Maeve? I mean it was Aidan who knocked me out. I know I saw him."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure that Aidan has no idea that I am a great Sorceress. Only Rumina knows the true magic I have mastered. I know she can feel it. It's stronger than her and she knows it. I can't help us, Sinbad."

Sinbad pulled himself as close as he could get to her, "Maybe, I can pull the pendant off you..." He grunted as he inched closer.

"No! Don't touch it Sinbad! Only someone with magic powers can touch it!" Maeve turned away.

Sinbad stopped, "How are we going to get out?" Maeve shook her head and rested it on Sinbad's shoulder as she tried to think.

* * *

Aidan stood before Rumina. 

"There both locked up, Milady," Aidan informed the dark mistress. A malevolent smile curled up her face. She chuckled.

"Good, and she still wears the stone right?"

"Yes." Aidan still didn't understand why the witch put the ugly thing on Maeve.

"Excellent! Now I have one more thing to ask..."

He sighed and nodded.

"I need the rest of the crew..."

* * *

Maeve woke to the feel of Sinbad rustling next to her. There backs were against the wall. It felt like hours since they first woke up. 

"Sinbad..." Maeve motioned him with her shoulder. Sinbad woke with a jolt.

"Maeve! What....I....I'm....." Sinbad scanned the room as he realized they were still there, "were still here.."

Maeve nodded. She felt so weak. The necklace dimly glowed as it continued to weave its spell. Tears slipped down her cheek. Rumina would win. She would never see her brother again...

Sinbad could hear Maeve silently sob, "Maeve? What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she turned her head away, "Look, I'm going to think of a way to get us out of here, you hear me? We'll get your magic back. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

The words rang through Maeve's ears. He had said it again. The L word she dreaded so much, "Sinbad, don't..."

Sinbad took a deep breath. He was ready to settle this once and for all, "I mean it. No matter what you think, Maeve. I know you feel the same too. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. Why do you deny me your love? Just answer me truthfully!"

"Stop it! I can't possibly love you! I don't deserve you!" Her voice became low and raspy as she managed to choke out the last words, "How can you love me, Sinbad? You don't even know me! Who would ever want to love someone as low as me? If you knew...."

"Maeve, I.....do...know...."

"No you don't! Would you still love me if you knew I was a thief!? Or a harlot!? Or even better yet, a murderer!? Would you!? I know I can barely live with myself......"

"I don't understand," Sinbad was worried about Maeve. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Since all is lost, I might as well tell you the truth...When I left Aidan I told you I went to see Dim-Dim. But I left out the journey to Dim-Dim where I did the most lowliest things a person could ever do..." 

Sinbad listened intently as Maeve suddenly revealed her secret past...


	11. Maeve's Past Part 1

A/N: Okay this chapter is a flashback. I don't want to type it all in italics so instead I will just tell you that it is a flashback. Well thanks for all the reviews so far! Hope you enjoy!

A/N 2: Warning! This chapter contains Sex and Rape! The rating is therefore R for this chapter any ways.

* * *

Maeve breathed a sigh of relief as she and Dermott reached the port of Galway. She was afraid that Aidan would catch up with them. If he had she might have stayed.

The port was busy with people everywhere. Maeve had only visited the port once when she was little. She was apprehensive to leave but she had to. It was her fault that Dermott was.... She still could hardly believe it. She shook the thoughts away as she turned her attention to Dermott.

"Dermott, I'm going to look for someone who will let us journey with them. You can watch from the skies for any signs of Aidan. I'll whistle when were ready to leave," Maeve nuzzled him with her chin before letting him take flight.

She took a deep breath as she set off to find them a ship. She had no money so she was afraid this was going to take a while.

As she had suspected, Maeve had the worst time finding someone who was willing to help. The first man wasn't leaving until the end of the week. The next, was traveling to northern Ireland which wasn't far away enough. The next wouldn't help her without any money. It was getting later by the moment and Maeve still hadn't found anyone yet. She sluggishly pulled herself to the next ship to find the captain.

"Hello, I'm looking for the captain of this ship," Maeve tried to sound as cheerful as possible as she questioned the burly man. He grunted in the direction of a tall handsome man. He was a bit older than Maeve. His hair shined gold in the sun. Maeve pulled her hair back as she approached the man. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

The captain turned around. He eyed her up and down as he smiled coyly, "May I help you milady?"

"Yes, I was hoping I could inquire you as to where your heading, good sir?" She smiled back.

"To Greece. We leave this evening. Any reason?" He waited knowing what her response would be.

Maeve searched her memory for anything about Greece. Would sorcerers reside in Greece? She had to take the chance, "Well you see my hawk and myself were looking for safe passage to Greece."

"I see. Well I suppose I could make room... there is talk of payment of course..."

"I don't have any money. But I could work off my debt. I'm sure I would make a fine scullery maid. Please, sir?" Maeve pleaded with her eyes.

He took her hand in his, "I wouldn't dare work these pretty hands of yours. I suppose we could work out some kind of deal," He took a step closer and took a lock of her hair in his hands, "Let's see, I would promise you and your bird safe passage to Greece if you would give yourself to me..." He winked.

Maeve took a step back. She gasped at the thought. She wanted desperately to run back to Aidan but she remained firmly planted. She had never....She blushed at the thought. One time she heard Aidan and Dermott talking about girls and you know...But Maeve never really had learned much other than the basics.

The captain sensed her uneasiness, "With all due respect ma'am, you are not going to find a better deal considering your current state. It is getting late, I doubt you will have much luck finding someone else."

She knew this was true. Maeve took a deep breath before she spoke, "Only once, for safe passage to Greece, do I have your word?"

He nodded as she smirked, "Sailor's code of honor. Good, we will be leaving at dusk. You will have access to board and provisions along your stay aboard the Siren. Be in my cabin tonight." He walked away then turned around, "By the way I'm Eric, you are?"

"Riannon," Maeve just called out the first name that came to her. No doubt she didn't want this man to know her by her real name.

Maeve walked off to look for Dermott. She couldn't believe that she promised her pure self to a nobody sailor she barely knew. The thought of is made her want to heave. She could walk off and pretend she never saw the man. She could keep looking. But why was she kidding herself. The sun was almost to dusk as it was. She knew Aidan would come looking. Maeve needed to get as far a possible.

* * *

Maeve had returned at dusk with Dermott. A cabin boy showed her to her room. Once Maeve and Dermott were settled she waited until Dermott was asleep before she snuck out to repay her debts.

She quietly knocked on the door to Eric's room. Her heart pounding in her chest. When she heard him speak she stepped in quietly her hands trembling. The room was fairly dark which she was glad for.

"Come sit down," He sat in the dark on a chair as he motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat. Her head hung low so as not to see him at all. Her body still shaking as she sat down. He stood up and walked around behind her. He sat behind her. He hungrily eyed her before put his hands up to her straps of her dress. She rasped for air. She bit her lip. Eric sensing her nervousness whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

She closed her eyes as she felt her dress fall down to her waist. He pulled her down on to the bed and situated himself above her. He kissed her. She didn't return the kiss as a small tear escaped her eye. Everything from that point on became a blurred dream for Maeve. Her dress was removed. All she could feel was the cold that nipped at her body. Then she felt pain and heat rip through her. She bit her lip hard as he found his way inside her. Blood trickled down her chin. She muffled a cry as the pain urged on. Then he was up and dressed. He made some comment about fresh air and left. Maeve let the tears flow rapidly as she sobbed into the pillow. She got dressed and found the door. She slipped into her room unnoticed. She tried to fall asleep but all the images her mind kept playing kept her awake.

* * *

The rest of the voyage was a blur for Maeve. She tried to tell herself that what she did was for her brother. But she couldn't get past the fact that she had sold herself. She felt like a prostitute. She felt dirty. She felt unpure. She avoided Eric as much as possible and spent much time below decks in her cabin. When Dermott questioned her, she just replied that she didn't feel that well.

They would docking tomorrow the cabin boy informed Maeve. For the first time in weeks she smiled. She could hardly wait. She just wanted to leave this boat and never look back. That night the moon shined brightly as Maeve stared out at the sea. She could see the land hovering in the distance. She wondered about what she would do once they reached land. She hadn't really thought about it before. Her and Dermott still had no money or any gold. As she thought a hand came up from behind her and cupped itself over her mouth. Before she time to yelp he already had her wrapped tightly in his arms as she carried her down to his quarters. Maeve's eyes widened as she tried to make a sound.

A crewman watched idly by as the captain strutted past carrying a frightened Maeve to his room. She frantically tried to struggle free but she was no match for his brute strength. He quickly closed the door as he tossed her onto the bed and got up on top of her. She went to scream but before she knew it he had a dagger at her throat. He warned her as she pulled her dress up. He managed to pull his down as he lustfully eyed her. Then he entered her this time not with her permission. She could the feel the searing pain all over again. He thrust with all his might. Her body felt as though it would buckle from his forcefulness. He still kept his one arm up to her neck with the dagger. The dagger would rock as he moved causing it to nick her soft flesh. She closed her eyes as she sadly gave up. He finished and left the room as quickly as he had entered it. As he left she called to him, "You gave me your word, one time." He stopped for a beat then shut the door. He left her there a sobbing mess. She pulled down her dress as she glanced the small smears of blood left on her thighs.

Maeve tried not to sob as she tried to stand. She limped over to his huge chest looking for a water flask. She found a small dagger that she decided to keep just in case. When she dug further she found a skin pouch full of gold coins she kept that too as payment for her "services". When Maeve was satisfied she limped down the hall to her room where she found another restless sleep.

* * *

Before the sun even peeked itself into the sky Maeve woke up and collected her things. She would leave as soon as they docked hoping to escape before she saw Eric.....


	12. Maeve's Past Part 2

_A/N: Just another heads up for this chapter's rating. There is a scene of attempted rape and violence so please don't read if this offends you. Also this is a continuation of Maeve's past. Thanks so much for the continuing reviews. I promise I will try to update quicker once school ends next week._

Maeve looked up at all the ships harbored here in Greece. She and Dermott had managed to board the first longboat off the ship, without the captain luckily. Maeve would never turn her head back in that direction. She tried to hold her head high in front of Dermott as he eyed her suspiciously. She would never tell him the truth.

Maeve couldn't believe all the people here in Greece. She quickly left the from the port, not wanting any trouble from the captain. She wandered the streets wondering how she would ever find anyone who could help her. Maeve spent the whole day searching for anyone who even possibly looked like they could help her. Dusk was nearing. She went to the local tavern and spent a few coins that she had stolen to give her and Dermott a home for a week. As soon as she went into the room she went straight for the bed and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Maeve let Dermott take off to stretch his wings. She warned him not to wander off since they were unfamiliar with the land. He chuckled to himself. She was always such a worrywart. She scoffed at his teasing. She walked off intent on finding someone who could help her. She walked down the streets in awe of the people here. They were so different from people in Ireland. She felt so alone here. Everyone stared at her knowing she wasn't from around here. Her fire-colored hair set her apart. That and her Celtic markings adorning her long dress. The women here wore tunics and chittons. She wore a simple dress with sleeves made of cotton. Maeve walked around the crowds asking people about magicians. Some told her that there was no magic here. Some told her that the only magic practiced was by priests and priestesses. Some ignored her saying she was trouble. Maeve was quite upset that Greece did not practice magic as freely as Ireland and other countries.

Maeve walked along the market wondering where she could go next if no one helped her here. That was when she felt someone brush up against her. Her immediate reaction was one of fear and anxiousness. She thought of the night aboard the ship. Her bruises still ached from his strong hands. She whipped her head around to see who had came so close to her. She came face to face with an older man who looked somewhat soiled. She brought her eyes down to his hands which were now placed around her satchel. She quickly grasped her pouch from his clutch as she cried for help, "Thief!" He grabbed her wrist tightly as she tried to jerk away.

Maeve's calls caught the attention of others surrendering her, "It's Axion, the thief! Someone get the guards!" Axion turned his head quickly as he heard the voices. And before he knew what had happened Maeve had slapped him across the face. His stinging face turned to face her, stunned that she had hit him. He regained his composure before he spat at her, "How dare you! No one speaks that way to Axion! You'll regret that woman!" He growled as he turned and dashed up the alley way leaving a stunned Maeve to herself.

Maeve looked around at everyone staring at her. She walked off briskly trying to keep from crying. She had become so frightened. His touch had reminded her so much of Eric's. She freaked out. She couldn't believe she had slapped him. It felt good though she had to admit. She shook off all the feelings she harbored. She needed to get past all this craziness. She sighed as she walked off to look for Dermott.

* * *

Maeve and Dermott walked to their room late that night. Maeve was disappointed that she hadn't found anyone who could help them. She was also uneasy because of the events of that afternoon. She ambled towards the door to their room, her hand lifting the latch... A heavy hand found its way around her mouth. Dermott sprang from Maeve's arm and tried to attack the attacker but he had managed to close the door behind Maeve leaving a desperate Dermott frantically trying to get in.

Maeve was able to get a good look at her attacker as he threw her down on the floor. It was Axion. She tried to scream but it was muffled by Axion as he pressed down harder on her mouth. He brought his other hand up and smacked her hard across the face. She yelped in pain as she tried to crawl away. He spun her around quickly and toppled on top of her. His face inches away from her, "I told you I would get you." He eyes glowing with madness. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and he threw her hand back against the ground. He then quickly ripped her dress down off her shoulders as he tried to pull her dress off. She panicked knowing what he intended to do. She couldn't let it happen again. She was frantic. Her cries were drowned out by his fierce, powerful hands. Maeve tried to struggle free. She managed to get up and hobbled towards the door before he grabbed her and slammed her against the ground. Her arm interjected her fall. She felt the deafening crack of her arm breaking. The pain was excruciating. He attempted to ready himself as he held her down. _I can't let him_, ran over and over in her mind. She slipped her hand down to her boots where her dagger she had stolen was concealed. He tore her hem open on the bottom of her dress at the same moment Maeve brought her hand concealing the dagger straight into his chest. Axion came down even deeper on it as he fell forward. She slipped out from underneath him. As she stumbled to get up she raised the blood soaked dagger high in her one good arm as she brought down into his back again and again. Maeve stabbed him a blind rage until his back was no more than a bloody pulp. His organs and blood spilling out onto the floor around her.

Maeve stopped as she threw the dagger down one last time leaving it embedded it its unlucky resting place. She wiped the blood from her face. She looked down at her blood soaked gown as she heaved and gasped for breath. She had won. She killed a man. He would touch no woman again. Maeve knelt down before the corpse and unhooked his gilded sword and sheath. She then went to the door and opened it for Dermott who frantically flew inside viewing the mess his sister had inflicted. She hushed him and she stepped into the back part of the room and shed her dress as she searched for her last dress. She wiped herself as clean as she could and got dressed. She grabbed her satchel, the sword, the coins Axion had, and Dermott as she headed to the door. She then tore some fabric from her dress and tied it around her neck to slip her broken arm into until she heal it properly. She quickly closed the door behind her as she and Dermott went out into the night searching for somewhere to stay until dawn. Dermott kept quiet not sure of what to say. Maeve kept quiet for her head was spinning with anger, grief and sadness. They journeyed on into the night...


	13. Maeve's Past Part 3

Maeve cradled her broken arm as close to her as possible. She walked toward the harbor with Dermott resting on her good arm. The two had talked the morning after. Dermott was so afraid that Maeve was going to get killed out here and that it just wasn't worth it if she was dead. But Maeve's stubbornness kept her from agreeing. She kept going on about how it was her fault and how she vowed to free him at whatever cost. Dermott sighed knowing there was nothing he could do to change her mind. He silently vowed to himself that he would not leave her side anymore. As Maeve recalled there heart to heart she walked through the port intent on leaving this horrible place.

As Maeve walked on she remembered the coins she had. She was glad to have them not wanting to barter _anything _else. Just then Maeve stepped into the shadow of a much taller woman who looked as though she did not belong here. Maeve looked up at the woman. The woman hardly wore anything at all just a small top and small skirt. She had some armor adorning her. She also had beads and trinkets showering her neck. She had tattoos on her arms. The woman looked like a warrior. The woman noticed Maeve staring and turned to face her as she did her eyes caught sight of the sword Maeve had belted to her.

"Where did you get that sword, young one?" The woman's voice was hearty and deep. It was also very stern.

Maeve became frightened since the sword belonged to Axion, the man she killed. Had this woman found out and was now searching for her. Maeve panicked and tore off running with Dermott following after her. She ran down an alley way hoping to lose the tall woman. But as Maeve stumbled down the alley she ran right into the woman. She stood there with her sword drawn.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted, where did you get the sword, young one?" She walked towards Maeve cornering her in the alley.

Maeve was terrified and knowing she had no where to run to she began to sob as she pleaded with the lady, "Please! I had to kill him! He was trying to force himself onto me! Please I never meant to kill him!"

The woman's hard features softened and she kneeled down to the small red head. "Now, now, why didn't you just say that in the first place? Haven't you got a tongue in that head of yours?"

Maeve stopped crying and tried to speak, "You mean....your not... going to...kill me?" The tall woman broke into a hearty laugh as she place her sword back in its sheath, "Me? Kill you? No, hardly the case. What an imagination, young one."

Maeve stood up and clutched her arm fiercely as she looked up at, "Then what do want?"

The woman stopped laughing, "I wanted to know where you gotten the sword since the bearer of that sword is my sworn enemy. I must say I'm glad he's dead though. You are brave to kill a man of that size."

Maeve scowled at the woman, "I don't understand. Who was he?"

"We call him the Great Thief, Axion because there is no one who is better then him except I come a close second. He has moving in on my territory for a while now. I hated the man. Then when I saw you with his sword I knew something happened. Praise the gods, that he is dead," She stopped and saw Maeve's arm was quite swollen, "Put up a fight I see. Come here."

The woman took Maeve's arm and untied it, "Now I warn you this is going to hurt," She handed Maeve the fabric, "Here put this in your mouth to muffle your cries."

Maeve tossed the fabric aside, "I won't cry. The pain is nothing compared to what I have felt before." Her eyes glittered. The woman smiled as she took Maeve's arm and pulled it hard. Maeve closed her eyes tight as she held in her groans. She breathed quickly through her teeth as the woman set her bones straight. Maeve bit down on her lip so hard it drew blood but she never made more than a whimper. The woman finished and set the splint.

The older woman tied the fabric around Maeve again, "By the way my name is Ademia. Yours, young one?"

"Maeve, and the hawk's name is Dermott," She motioned toward her hawk was perched nearby.

"Maeve, I like the name. It suits you. Queen Maeve was a fierce warrior. You will be too someday. Nice to meet you Dermott," She nodded at the hawk.

Maeve smiled. She finally found someone who was kind to her. Maeve could feel the friendship forming even before another word was spoken.


	14. Maeve's Past Part 4

Maeve recalled her story of Axion to Ademia as she stared at the jeweled sword. She slowly turned it over in her hands eyeing each gem. Maeve looked up at the older woman. Ademia's face was chiseled and defined. Her cheekbone was sharp and angular. But she was still quite pretty. A translucent green emanated from her eyes. They didn't glisten the way they should though, Maeve thought to herself. There was inherent sadness shining through. Ademia's auburn hair was tightly coiled in a bun. When Maeve had finished her story, Ademia smiled slightly. She liked this young one. She had spirit and courage. She liked the fire this woman contained deep beneath the surface. Ademia offered an exchange.

Ademia offered her provisions, board and training if she would give up Axion's sword. Ademia so desperately wanted it so that she may wear it claiming herself as the top thief here in Greece. Maeve, knowing she was in need of food and a room accepted. She needed to collect herself before she found a sorcerer. Maeve also secretly wanted a friend she could trust.

Dermott was much more than pleased. He wanted Maeve to settle down for a while. He was tired of traveling. He just wished his sister would quit blaming herself. The three forged an bond that was unbreakable.

Ademia wanted to train the girl. She had potential. Maeve had the temperament of a spitfire. Feisty, like her.

The two got closer every day they spent together. Maeve talked and talked with Ademia like no one ever before even her brother. Maeve did however leave out all the parts including her brother Dermott, her almost marriage and her voyage here. She was enthralled with Ademia's stories.

"Where are you from?" Maeve inquired, interested to know where this warrior woman was from.

"I'm an ex-Amazon warrior," She stated bleakly.

Maeve furrowed her brows slightly, "Ex?"

"I was banished for killing two of my sisters," Maeve's face gaped at her, "Not my real sisters of course but they were my tribe sisters." That was all she would say. Maeve was intrigued by the ex-Amazon's secrecy.

"Where do you hail from young one?" It was Ademia's turn to ask.

"I come from Galway, Ireland."

"Ah, Ireland is beautiful I hear. Someday I will visit there." Her eyes gazed up at the sky.

"If you do, visit Galway. It's quite lovely there." Maeve insisted.

"I shall, young one."

Ademia took Maeve out for a new outfit, one that was more free, as she put it. Maeve agreed knowing she had no more dresses with her.

"Open your eyes, young one," Maeve opened them staring at the stranger who stared back. She was now wearing a brown leather over tunic with a white cotton under tunic layered underneath. Another brown leather belt laced around her waist. She stared down at the leather boots she wore. When she brought her head up she laid her eyes upon the blue shawl draped over her shoulder. She smiled as she noticed that Ademia had clasped her Celtic brooches to the shawl and to her over tunic. Maeve stared at the woman in the mirror. This woman was fierce and strong. Maeve wasn't sure that was her at all. But Ademia assured her that this fit her nicely.

"You'll need a sword," Ademia stated quickly as they walked through the streets towards the blacksmith. Maeve started to protest, saying she didn't need one but felt that there was no need since Ademia had already made up her mind. Ademia went to speak with the blacksmith alone. Maeve wasn't sure why but stayed behind. Ademia came back and they went off. She told Maeve that her sword would be ready in a week.

Ademia started Maeve's training that night teaching her everything she needed to know about self-defense. The two trained in the light of the fire while Dermott slept in the dark nights. A few nights later Maeve was learning a new move when Ademia said something to her that would change their whole relationship.

"Kick me harder, Maeve!" Maeve tried to kick her harder but Ademia was able to block each one, "Come on, young one! Kick me like I am someone who hurt you! Just do it!"

Maeve envisioned Eric. Just the thought alone made her blood boil. She let all her repressed anger and spurn let go. Ademia felt the blow throw her back a bit as she hit the ground hard. She was more than impressed with Maeve's strength. Maeve flew to her side as soon as she realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Ademia put a hand up to stop Maeve, "It's...okay..." She coughed, "I see ....you have...wounds that reach deep too." She smiled, "We are the same you and I." Maeve smiled and held her hand out for the woman.

"So why are you a thief? You are an Amazon, surely you have many skills." Maeve was intent on learning more about her friend.

"I was an Amazon a long time ago. Thieving is all I know now. It is how I survive." Ademia gazed up at the stars somewhat embarrassed to be speaking on this matter.

Maeve furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't understand. You take much more than you ever use. I watch you. Your saving it. For what, may I ask?"

Ademia slightly smiled at her young apprentice. She knew it was time for the truth. Sighing heavily, she was ready, "Maeve, I lied to you before. I was not banished from the tribe because I killed my sisters although I did kill them. As you know, Amazon's aren't too fond of men, my blood mother included. However, in order for us to survive we need them for one _thing_ from them. Twice a year our tribe would go out on horseback to the nearest village and steal the men for ourselves for one night. Some men were even killed after."

Maeve cringed at the thought.

"Brutal, I know, but as my mother put it, kill them or be killed. So one this one particular raid I found the man that changed my life. I fell in love with him after only minutes of kidnapping him. I secretly let him go after out encounter assuring him that we see each other again. I still to this day can't believe that he wasn't afraid I was going to kill him. I bore his child months later. The whole time we met in secret. Then when I became pregnant with his second child my mother found out. Being the Amazon leader of our tribe she was enraged that the princess of the tribe would fall tainted to some man. I knew she was wrong so I escaped after killing to of my sisters. My love and myself escaped into the night. We married soon after. When my second child was born we were in bliss. Until the night my mother found us. She tried to take my children from us saying they belonged to the tribe. I tried to stop her allowing enough time for my husband and my daughters to escape quickly. She was too strong for me so I fled into the night searching for my love."

A tear slipped down Ademia's strong cheekbone, "When we caught up with each other, I decided it was best if I live alone to make sure the Amazon's didn't follow him and my girls. That was when I became a thief, I sent most of the money to them discreetly through messengers. That is until I was arrested. When I left the prison I went looking and I found no one. I still don't know where they went. I miss them terribly."

Ademia broke into a sob. Maeve moved beside her to hug her, "I'm so sorry for your loss. You will find them. No! We'll find them, together. Everything will be all right. I promise."


	15. Maeve's Past Part 5

"Open your eyes."

Her warm brown eyes fluttered open and gazed upon the shiny metal sword. Surveying the magnificent weapon, she gasped in awe.

"You shouldn't have Ademia!" The sword transferred hands as the words spilled from Maeve's mouth. She admired the craftsmanship. It looked flawless. There were blue inscriptions engraved on the top of the blade which came down a quarter of the way down. They were written in her native tongue, Gaelic.

A sly smile slid across her face as she mouthed out the words, _Friends till the end_. She looked up at Ademia and flashed her a shiny white grin. Ademia returned the smile.

"You needed a sword and well I felt it needed a bit of Irish luck."

Maeve shook her head as she inspected the sword a bit more, "Thank you." Maeve hitched the sword and wrapped her arms around Ademia tightly. Startled, Ademia faltered a moment before fully accepting her hug.

* * *

Months had pass since Maeve first had docked in Greece. She had made more than enough money for her and Dermott to survive. The guilt she had on her wedding day was become ever increasingly stronger. Dermott was still a hawk. She knew it was time.

Maeve made her way through the port searching for Dermott who never appeared when she called him. Obviously, stubbornness ran in the family. As she walked past the ships, the guilt kept on plaguing her. It was a if the ships beckoned her. Thoughts swirled around her mind as she paid no attention to her steps. She crashed right into another person. As Maeve stumbled and whirled around to apologize her eyes came face to face with her demon.

Eric. His face was soft until he recognized the woman; his features twisted. Less than seconds passed before Eric had Maeve by the throat and had thrust her upon the stone wall inches away. His eyes never wavered for even a second. Grunting at her like some slave, he whispered, "Well if it isn't Riannon. Fancy meeting you here." Licking his lips, he eyes narrowed down to her chest.

Anger welled up in Maeve as never before. Hatred consumed her. It flamed up and enveloped her like a raging fire. She instinctively brought her knee to his groin with such force it caused Eric to double over in excruciating pain. His cries of anguish drowned out all other sounds around them. All around them the crowds stopped to watch though no one dared move. She screamed out in fury, "You will pay! You HEATHEN!" Sword drawn, Maeve made move after move breaking bones with each blow. Spurts of blood covered her face. With each deafening crack, she retaliated with another blow cracking even harder. Eric had no chance to even move. With one smooth cut Maeve detached his arm from his bloodied body. Eric cried out in extreme distress. Rage still bubbled over her as she heard the footsteps approaching behind coming up the alley way. In what Maeve would recall a blur later, she whipped around not seeing who or what came up around the wall, she swung the sword hard and it sunk deep within the flesh of its victim.

As the blur intensified, Maeve realized what happened immediately. Her sword rested deep within a small boy's abdomen. The blood poured down quickly. The other children who had been running down the alley with the small boy stopped and gasped at the scene before them.

Utterly disgusted with herself, Maeve let go of her sword which still rested in its small host. She dropped down to her knees and cried out at the ground. One little girl who had been running came screaming at Maeve, her tears blurred her vision as she tried desperately to kick Maeve. She did nothing to stop the girl. The guards arrived in what seemed like hours later to Maeve. The pulled her up off the floor. Then Maeve blacked out not remembering anything else.

* * *

The aromas of feces and urine clouded around her nose as she came too. Her head throbbed in pain. The stone floor was cold and wet. Her thighs were numb. As Maeve tried to focus on the room before her, she shivered. Barely lit lamps exposed the room for what it really was, which was a prison. Instantly Maeve remembered what she had done. Emotions rushed from her body. She had killed an innocent boy. All because she needed revenge. She hated herself. Hoping no one would come for her, she could perhaps, maybe, rot in here for eternity.

What seemed like hours later, the guards came in and dragged her out and into another small cell with once minuscule barred window that poured moonlight into the room. The bulky man threw her against the floor with such force, Maeve heaved for air as she tried to sit up. She said nothing though. Every treatment she got she deserved. As the guards left, Maeve dragged herself towards the light from the window. She rested her head upon the hay on the floor and slept.

"Psst...Maeve..." A small melodious voice called to her. She roused from her uncomfortable sleep. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she raised her head to the window above her. Ademia was crouched low and shrouded in black robes.

"Maeve can you hear me?" Maeve moaned as she tried to keep her head up. She shook her head, "Ademia leave me."

"Fat chance, young one. I'm gonna get you outta here."

Maeve cried out exasperated, "No! I deserve to rot here! I killed an innocent boy.."

Ademia interrupted her, "I know what happened I heard about it but it was an accident. You don't deserve this. But I have a plan. I'm going to get you out. Just sit tight young one." And with that Ademia glided out into the night unnoticed. Maeve kept shaking her head down and she lulled herself back into her nightmares.

* * *

The clouds dully covered the sun as the prisoner was dragged out into the courtyard. People screamed and threw things at her. One man even threw a punch at her. She received each one with little emotion. Her red curls hung loosely around her sullen face. She stared at her feet as she trudged on towards the hangman's deck. The noose swayed slightly. She only hoped for a painful and slow death. She deserved that at the least.

The thick frayed rope slipped around her. The hangman draped in black tightened it. Her throat tightened. Bile crept up her throat as the air supply threatened to be cut off. Last words swirled around her as she tried to fight the dizzy spell that threatened her balance. The motion was set forward as the black gloves wrapped around the lever. He slowly pulled it towards him.

Her eyes flew open as the air flew from her lungs. Her mouth gaped open as she tried desperately to gasp for air. The rope tightened with each sway. Blood trickled down her neck as the frayed edges rubbed her raw. It was as though the weight of the world pulled her down teasingly calling her to its depths below which some called hell. As the last bits of air lingering compelled to dissipate, she felt the rope burn even hotter as it jolted back before she felt her heavy body thump to the floor. She heard voices and weapons clink as she passed out.

* * *

The wet coldness soothed her aching head. Her eyes slowly opened revealing Ademia's soothing face into Maeve vision. She could soft words of encouragement as Maeve tried to recognize her surroundings. The salty smell of the ocean filled her nostrils. Cold winds swept up around her. As she jolted up remembering everything up to that point, Maeve was held back down by Ademia's gentle hands.

"Maeve, it's okay. I'm here."

Her startled eyes focused on Ademia's soft features.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"Shh...Maeve it's okay. I rescued you from the execution. Made a real scene you and I. I managed to beat the guards into submission as I dragged you off into safety. I bet the fat one will have such a headache in the morning." She darkly chuckled to herself. "Anyway, we are in a cave near the ocean. I think it is better if we stay here for now since we are now the most wanted outlaws. Oh and Dermott is right outside guarding the cave entrance. He has been terribly anxious without you."

Maeve tried to move again only to be held back again, "Why did you save me? I should have died. I shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense, young one. I told you it was an accident. But I am a bit confused as to what caused the small brawl out in the middle of the port. Took a nice piece of that man's arm though."

"He forced himself upon me a long time ago." That was the most Maeve had ever told one person.

Ademia's face grew quite serious, "Then he deserved everything you did and more. From what I heard he will never be the same considering the injuries you gave him. As for you , I suggest you leave soon before they find you."

Maeve looked solemnly at the ground, "I'm sorry I got you involved in this.."

"Hey don't you dare say that! I came to help you because that is what friends do okay? I was always an outcast. It's time I move on anyway. My husband is out there waiting. Here I want you to have this."

She handed a small pouch to Maeve. Coins jingled as she passed it to Maeve, "Take it and leave here."

Maeve shook her head, "No I couldn't really."

"Take it!" Ademia demanded more forcefully, "It's time we leave."

Maeve stood up, stumbling slightly. She leaned on Ademia for support, "Where will you go?"

"Well you once said Galway was amazing so up North I suppose. You, my young one?"

"I am looking for someone to help me practice magic."

"Oh well why didn't you ask me before? Go to Basra, it's a haven for magicians." She smiled softly at Maeve then handed her Maeve's sword, "Here I personally stole it back for you. My young one, this is it. Good Luck and remember I will always love you no matter what. Stay here until dawn and then set sail. It will be safer that way."

Maeve was at a loss of words for her mentor. She hugged her tightly and watched her walk off into the horizon. The wind sweeping her dark hair all around her. Maeve wrapped her arms around herself tightly as she went back to the cave entrance. Dermott hopped onto her arm and she assured him of her promise once more. She would go on and bring her brother back even if it killed her.

* * *

Maeve walked through the marketplace of Basra astounded by the feats of peddler magic practiced in the streets. Walking away slowly from the port she breezed by a young man who instantly stopped talking to his comrade to eye her slowly. He eyed each curve of her body slowly. Maeve met his eyes at the moment he met hers. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. His face was soft. His short ash brown hair was pulled back by a small burgundy scarf. His arms were crossed stiffly at his chest. He winked and slyly smiled at her. Maeve glared at him and rolled her eyes. As she crossed his path she made a.. "grunt of disapproval" in his direction as she called out, "In your dreams!"

The young man turned to face his tubby companion sighing, "Women." Bellows of laughter belted from the tubby man as he patted the other man. Motioning towards the dock, "Come on, Little Brother."

Maeve hurried along until she reached the an Inn. She walked ready to start her journey when apparently her journey had found her. An older man approached Maeve. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her and called out, "It's about time, Maeve! I have been waiting for you!" His laughter seemed to calm Maeve as she tried to figure out who he was. He pulled away.

"Sorry, its just I have known you were coming for quite some time and I was getting impatient. Please let me introduce myself, I'm Dim-Dim."


	16. And Now You Know The Truth

"So I found Dim-Dim." Taking a long breath, "And now you know the truth." Her dry voice echoed throughout the room. She waited for any sign from him.

Sinbad clung to each word of Maeve's incredible story in disbelief. It was as clear as day and night; Maeve's intolerable, harsh, icy exterior was her only defense left. His heart wept for her. Saying nothing at all, he moved as close as possible to her. Inches away from her face he could make out her features. Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers. Heat ignited from the two and warmed their hearts. A single tear slipped down her face. He felt it roll down his cheek. As the kiss deepened, the two broke apart for air.

"Maeve.." The words barely made any sound at all.

"I so sorry..." Maeve broke into a rush of tears. Retelling her story in its entirety had weakened her immensely both physically and mentally.

"Don't do that Maeve.. We can't blame ourselves for our past mistakes. Don't you think I regret all those times I left behind broken hearts and..." Sinbad took a solemn breath before continuing, "empty beds?"

Silence.

"Maeve, I regret so much. I am not the selfless captain everyone believes me to be. But since I met you so much had changed..."

Before another word escaped Sinbad lips, waves of light filtered into the room blinding the two. A dark shadow walked towards them, his boots clicking loudly against the cool stone floor. A strong hand thrust out and yanked Sinbad by the collar to his feet. As the blindness subsided Maeve made out Aidan's face. Sinbad was being pulled out into the hall.

She could feel the ice around her heart melt away as she watched her one and only true love being taken to his certain death. "Sinbad! I love you!" For a split second the words were caught in her throat but she had managed to say them finally. He nodded to her reassurance as he smiled before taken from her view and the door finally closed.

She slumped her head to the stone wall. Looking up at the darkness above her she screamed out in desperation. She shouted until her voice made no more sounds. Until it was dry and hollow. She shouted until no one could here her anymore. She found it useless. No one was listening...


	17. Forgiveness

Aidan furiously forced Sinbad to the ground. Hands still chained behind him, Sinbad hit his head. Grunting in pain, Sinbad lifted his face off the floor to see a pair of familiar shoes. A clear, bell-like menacing giggle filled the cold stone room. As Sinbad's eyes grazed slowly over the curvy female in front of him he knew who would be waiting for his gaze at the top.

"Rumina."

Shifting her hips, she strutted seductively over to him and knelt down before him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my little sailor, Sinbad." Her eyes were cold and narrow. Her mouthed twisted into her customary smirk. Bringing her fingers to his face, she began to trace his jaw line. She pressed harder causing her nails to dig deeper. Thin streaks of blood appeared across his cheek. She pulled her hand away quickly, then with reverent speed she backhanded Sinbad. Hard.

Making no move, Sinbad stared back at the hardened witch. She was obviously pissed. Aidan pulled Sinbad to his feet. As he gained his balance he looked up at Rumina who sneered and motioned for the two to follow her. Aidan forcefully pushed Sinbad in the direction of the small woman. As the three passed the threshold of the room next door Sinbad saw his friends chained to the wall. Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, Bryn and even Dermott, who was caged, were all there except for Maeve who Sinbad grimly thought Rumina must be saving her for last. Aidan stopped moving at the sight of Dermott in a cage.

"Sinbad!" Bryn's nervousness enveloped her words.

"Your alive, little brother!" Doubar's gruff voice filling the tense air.

"Silence! All of you!" Rumina's voice grew loud and harsh. With all her might she spun Sinbad around and stared up at him.

"You will die! You are the cause of my misery!" She called to Aidan, "Kill the rest of them! Now!"

Nothing. Rumina turned around to find Aidan not there.

* * *

She blinked away the tears as she stared at the black ceiling above her. This was it. Sinbad was probably dead and she was next. All these years and she had failed her brother who probably dead as well. Maeve was hopeless, her magic was almost gone. The light coming from the stone was dimming. There was no hope left.

Then light came flooding into the room. Turning her head instantly she saw the figure come into focus.

"Aidan?"

Aidan come up and knelt down beside her, "Maeve! I..." He make out the words. Staring in to her eyes he could see the hate clouding them. She spit in his face before turning her head away in disgust.

"Maeve, please.." He moved to face her. "I'm here to apologize. This is all my fault. I never meant for you to die. I just wanted you to feel...pain."

Maeve made no more. She hardly believed the traitor.

"I swear, Maeve. This is not a jest. She has Dermott. My friend." Maeve still made no attempt to move. "Maeve I will prove it to you."

As he spoke these words, Aidan moved to grab the necklace that adorned Maeve.

Simultaneously, Maeve saw where his hands were heading. She tried to cry out, "No!" But it was too late. Aidan's hands were firmly gripped around the necklace. His hands burned as he pulled it off her. Pain seared through his body. The necklace fell from his hands as he collapsed to the floor. Maeve lunged herself forward on top of Aidan. He violently convulsed on the floor until he lay still. His breathing was jagged and his words slurred.

"Mae..."

She looked into his eyes, "Why?! Your a fool!" Aidan tried to speak.

"For you.." His breathing slowed. Maeve shook her head. "Aidan..." Tears slipped down her face dripping onto Aidan's chest.

"Maeve, "

Maeve's brow furrowed, "What?" He still loved her? After all these years. Now Maeve understood why. She brought her lips to his. Giving him one last kiss, she felt his last breath escape through her mouth. Maeve squeezed her eyes shut hoping he wouldn't be there. Maybe he would still be alive. She opened them. He was still there. Maeve said a last goodbye to her somewhat estranged, dear friend. She then moved towards the stone grasping it with her hands which were still chained.

Rubbing the stone softly in her hands she chanted some old words. She hoped they were the right words she remembered. As she rubbed harder the stone began to light up. Winds began to swirl around her as she chanted. Heat began to grow from the stone. It crept up her arms and back enveloping her. Then the stone turned cold and icy. She opened her eyes. Dropping the stone, Maeve looked around the room seeing Aidan's body still there. She began to chant a small spell. The chains that bound her became soft and rubbery and fell away from her. She pulled her hands to her chest rubbing her wrists. Maeve got up from the floor and went up to Aidan's stiff body. Maeve touched his face. Then with one last goodbye, she turned on heel and went to the door intent on killing Rumina once and for all and hopefully saving Sinbad and the rest of the crew if they were still alive.


	18. Moment of Truth

The candlelight flickered across her stern face as she made her way towards the archway where everything would come to an altering end. This was it. Everything she had been waiting for, all these years. Revenge, sweet revenge. Her remedy for this illness that had plagued her life. Her heart thumped louder with each step as she came closer. As she crossed the threshold, she held her breath. She heard the sounds of people shouting and metal crashing. Relieved, she smiled. Someone would still be alive. Maeve rushed towards the sounds, more alive than ever before.

Sinbad gritted his teeth as she made another cut up his arm. Each time she cut, she pressed harder. The thick liquid poured freely from his wounds. As she pressed harder this time she hit something. Bone. Sinbad cried out in agony.

"Rumina!"

Startled, the petite dark witch turned quickly to see who spoke. It was her. The redhead who still was determined to defy her. Rumina stopped and pulled out her dagger. Sinbad's head rolled back trying to hold back the painful tears. Warm, sticky blood clung to his body like honey. The top of his ear hung on only by a thread. Maeve was appalled at his grimly appearance. Blood trickled down his bruised eye. The rest of the crew was still chained to the wall.

Rumina's eyes narrowed as she strolled over to Maeve, "So peasant witch, your finally here. I had hoped you would be here for your love's last breath." She chuckled maliciously. But Maeve's reflexes were in the best shape of her life. Before Rumina even had time to blink Maeve had released the crew, including Sinbad who slumped to the floor in a bloody crumple. Rumina's head swung around as she watched the crew rush to Sinbad's body.

"As you were saying, witch? I do believe my powers rival your own. Don't ya think?" Raising her eyebrow at the raven woman. Rumina hardly flinched before she had used her powers to pull the daggers off the wall and send them in Maeve's direction.

Holding her hand out she stopped them mid air and they crashed to the floor," Pitiful, I thought that the daughter of a powerful sorcerer could do better." Maeve smiled angelically at Rumina.

Rumina spat at Maeve before using all the power she had to send a crash of light at Maeve. She caught it and sent back her own wave of magic. The two woman became enveloped in a mystical bubble of white magic versus black magic. It was time. Maeve versus Rumina. Good versus Evil. Everything she had done up until point didn't matter anymore. She would either win or die trying.

Doubar, Bryn, and Rongar helped Sinbad to his feet as he spit blood from his mouth. Firouz made a dash to the cage that held Dermott and opened it. Dermott came flying out and darted right for Rumina's head. She shrieked as the bird clawed at her face. Maeve send a harsh bolt right at Rumina sending her to the floor. Moments before, Rumina's fist intercepted with Dermott making a forceful impact that sent Dermott to the ground. Maeve cried out as she rushed to her brother's side.

Maeve knelt down beside him grasping her mouth tightly to hold back any sounds. Dermott stirred the slightest inch lighting hope in Maeve's eyes. She cradled him in her arms as she tried to inspect his wings. Rumina stirred. Her eyes blazing, she turned to focus her energy on the daggers littering the floor. As Doubar held Sinbad, his eyes saw Rumina staring intently at Maeve, her intended victim. What were moments flashing by but felt like a hundred years, The daggers flew across the room in quick and slow motion. With all the might he had left, Sinbad forcefully pushed his brother away as he bound across the room shouting for Maeve to move. No sound touched her ear until moments later. Helping Dermott to his unsteady feet she whirled around only to be knocked down by Sinbad's heavy weight. She crashed to the floor, throwing her body on top of her arm. She felt it crush under her weight.

The sharp, shiny daggers jolted right into Sinbad's body like a pin cushion. Bryn cried out but it was too late for anyone to changed what had happened. Rumina laughed still lying against the wall in agony. Maeve hurled to Sinbad's side as she saw his body hit the wall sending his head into an immediate concussion. Her broken arm sent pinpricks of pain up her shoulder. His eyes watered with blood and tears slid shut as his breathe fell into a slow jagged wheeze. Doubar and the rest rushed to his side as well. Firouz instantly pulled the daggers from their deadly state and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Maeve staring in disbelief at her beloved's mortal wounds, she whirled around and locked on to Rumina who still didn't move but tried to. Maeve got up quickly and pulled Rumina to her feet with her powers. She chained her to the wall as she approached the witch. Maeve rested her good hand on hersatchel slowly.

"If he dies..." She couldn't manage to speak another word. She pulled out the stone from her satchel. Rumina's eyes grew wide with horror. Maeve lifted the necklace to Rumina's head.

"Please! No! Anything!" Rumina cried out.

Maeve let it slid across her head and down onto her neck, This is for everyone I love!"

The stone immediately lighted up. Rumina convulsed as she felt the stone eat her magic away. Maeve watched through emotionless eyes. Then turned back to check on Sinbad. He was lying on the floor in a bloody mess. Maeve cradled her arm and she used her good one to check on Sinbad's pulse. It was weak at best. They would be more than lucky if Sinbad made it through the night.

TBC


	19. Clarity

Maeve grasped Sinbad's limp hand. It was ice cold. She leaned forward and slid her hand from his, up to his neck. No pulse. She held her breath. She pressed harder. Thump. He did have a pulse, only it was the slightest hint of one. His breathing had slowed down to a barely audible gulp of air. Maeve adjusted her sling around her broken arm and snuggled closer to Sinbad, hoping to warm him. His wounds had been properly cleaned and dressed but now he was fighting the infection that threatened to spread. Firouz wasn't even sure if he would make it through the night. Maeve insisted to stay by his side all night. As did Doubar, and Bryn, and Rongar, and Dermott. And of course Firouz, his doctor.

Firouz also worried that Sinbad would never wake considering his severe concussion. He hadn't been able to rouse him since the dungeon. Maeve had used her powers to teleport them to Lord Ruarc's home. She then had chained Rumina and placed her in the dungeon. When the stone was finished draining her, she would decide what fate Rumina would endure. Then Sinbad was laid to rest in his room where they waited.

Maeve stood up and walked to the palace window. She stared out at the black night. The stars were not out tonight, nor would they. Must be mourning, Maeve decided. She had lost Aidan, whom she still cared for deeply. And now Sinbad lay fighting to live or die. She hated herself. Terrible things happened to men who cared for Maeve. Her father, her brother, Dim-Dim, Aidan, and now Sinbad. She silently prayed asking for forgiveness.

* * *

The sunlight filled the room, pouring warmth over their cold bodies. Maeve stirred first. Pulling her head up from Sinbad's arm, she instantly moved to feel his pulse. The same. Not better nor worse. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't dead, yet. For the first time in days she turned her head and gazed upon the crew. She hadn't realized how this affected them as well. This was there captain as well. Doubar was his only family. Firouz had been his friend for years and Rongar and Bryn loved him as much as she did. They all lay sleeping not daring to leave the room, just in case. She got up quietly and went to the door. She needed fresh air.

* * *

Maeve sat in front of the pond staring at his own distorted reflection. Her eyes were rimmed red and her once glittering crimson locks hung limp and dull. This was her fault. Everything, from the minute they stepped on Èire. Her past haunted her. It plagued her. Well no more, she thought to herself. More determined then ever, she got up and walked back to Sinbad's side.

* * *

Maeve watched the sun go down for the third night in a row and still Sinbad had yet to stir. She wouldn't give up on him. She just couldn't.

The sun kissed the moon goodnight and shone more brightly than ever before. Maeve lay in the chair next to Sinbad grasping his hand tightly as she slept on. She always stayed beside him at night. The night before they had almost lost Sinbad when he stopped breathing but Firouz tried desperately to breathe life into him and miraculously, it worked. His wounds stayed clean which was the good news but Firouz wasn't sure Sinbad could rouse from his comatose state. Maeve fought hard not believe this.

Maeve stirred from her restless night and turned watch her beloved. His chest rose up and down at normal rate. His hand was warmer than before. She hoped. Moving her face close to his, she kissed his cheek softly. Then she felt his hand squeeze hers. She gasped in shock. Surely Sinbad did not just stir. As those words raced across her mind, Sinbad's ocean blue eyes fluttered open. Mustering all the strength he had he smiled.

"Firouz!, Doubar! He's awake!" Maeve called lightheartedly not breaking their eye contact. Practically flying from his chair, Firouz rushed to Sinbad's side. Doubar did the same. Firouz checked all of Sinbad's vitals as Maeve watched from the side still never looking away from his eyes.

"He's okay!" Firouz cried. The others rushed to Sinbad's side. Maeve pulled away from them and quietly snuck out the door. As she closed it, she slumped to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. He would be okay. Now what about her? Could she mend her broken heart?

* * *

Sinbad was still bed ridden for the next few days. He asked for Maeve every chance he got but she declined. She just couldn't bring herself to look at him again. Guilt swept over her. Bryn tried to reason with her but nothing nor no one could get her to see him.

* * *

Exactly one week after Aidan's death the funeral was held for him. This was also the first time Sinbad had seen Maeve since she walked out on him. The only people there was Lord Ruarc, his daughters, and the crew. Ceira hugged her father tightly. She broke down into a sob mid way through. Guilt tore through Maeve again. If she hadn't come back.

Maeve could feel Sinbad staring at her the entire time. She never looked at him. Placing her rose on Aidan's grave, she gracefully grazed the stone as she walked away. She snuck away before Sinbad could find her. Wandering through the gardens she came across another grave that was somewhat covered. She walked over and knelt down before it. Using her good arm, she brushed away the vines and read the stone.

_Beloved Wife and Mother, Ademia_

Maeve gasped as she read the words, silently. It couldn't be. There was just no way.

"I told you that I had secrets of my own."

Maeve whirled around to see Lord Ruarc standing there, "I...uh...knew who you were the moment I saw you."

Brows furrowed, Maeve shook her head.

"She described you to me saying that I would instantly know you, your red hair and your feistiness. She also said you had matching swords," He motioned to her sword. Maeve clutched it.

"How?" Maeve asked trying to keep the tears back.

"Ademia and myself were married years ago after our second child, Deirdre was born. Her Amazon sisters found us though. She held them offlong enough for myself to escape with our girls. I never saw her again. She stayed in hiding saying that they couldn't find both of us. We wrote to each other and she sent money to us. I saved it all. Then one day the letters stopped. I feared the worst. I searched for her until her sisters found us again. I managed to escape once more. This time we fled to Ireland and I changed our names. I knew we would never see Ademia again but I needed to keep my daughters safe. I had saved enough money to take care of us and start our business. Years went by and still nothing.

'Then one day, she was here. She said that an angel sent her to us. Called her Maeve, she did. Must have been the luckiest man alive. Reunited, we lived here in peace until last year when Ademia became sick. She didn't last very long after that. Passed away in the spring. Still as beautiful as the day I met her. She talked about you often, told us that you saved her. I am forever indebted to you. You brought her back to me. Even if only for a while. She said that if I ever met you, to give you this." Ruarc handed Maeve a rolled parchment and a small chest. Maeve opened the parchment and read it slowly. She looked up at Ruarc, her eyes wide with shock...


	20. The Chosen Path

"Sinbad has asked that I spare your life."

Rumina's cruel eyes bore into Maeve. She stood before Sinbad, Doubar, Firouz, Rongar, Bryn with Dermott, and Maeve, chained and gagged. The dark crystal hung loosely at her neck.

Rolling her eyes, Maeve continued, "So, I have decided that another punishment would be just as fitting for all the crimes you have committed." Her voice was loud and harsh. Maeve had been waiting for this moment for years.

Rumina still stood hard and emotionless as Maeve strutted towards her. Face to face, the women glared at each other. Thrusting herself at Maeve, Rumina attempted to knock her down. Firouz and Doubar rushed to Rumina's side and held her back. As she violently thrashed about in their arms, Maeve grinned as she grabbed the necklace off Rumina's neck.

Rumina's cries were muffled by the gag but Maeve knew what words she sputtered.

"Nothing you do will save you now, Rumina." Maeve held the crystal tightly as she walked towards the wall of the dungeon.

Mustering all the strength she had, Maeve jerked her arm back and swung the jewel high in the air, "May your powers find peace in hell!" She thrust the stone forward. It struck the wall hard shattering into a million pieces.

Bright crimson light splayed in every direction as it bounced off the walls. Dark cries of torture and pain wailed throughout the air. Waves of wild wind swirled about the crew. Rumina tried to scream but was only met by a wad of fabric. As the wind died down, Maeve opened her eyes and quickly scanned the room. There he was.

A pale and milky white male body laid sprawled out on the stone floor. His hair flamed with the same ruby locks as his sister's. Bryn quickly knelt down and covered his nude body with the blanket she brought down with her. Maeve rushed to his side, bursting into hot, tears she had been saving all these years.

"Brother!" Maeve held onto his cold body afraid to let go, "It is done, brother."

Dermott's face was plastered with the biggest grin. He held onto his dear sister letting the tears flow. How he had waited to touch his sister's flesh again. He had missed her unlike anyone, even though the two had been at each other's side all these years. They rest of the crew fumbled over to Dermott and hugged him. Bryn's face fell flush as her eyes made contact with Dermott. The two had a special bond ever since Maeve had disappeared.

What seemed like an eternity later, Maeve let go. Sinbad was so happy to see Maeve smiling. Her smiled had never shined brighter. She looked so happy and content, something Sinbad, feared she had lost. His smile faded.

Rumina. Sinbad turned to face her. She sat emotionless on the floor, her eyes staring at nothing. Flickers of pity washed across his mind. He knew in his heart that she was somewhat nothing more than a disturbed child at heart. She had never had the chance to live a normal life with her father and all. She only wanted to be loved even if she had to force it.

After all the rejoicing, Sinbad had asked that Rumina be left downin the dungeonone more night before deciding a course of action. Maeve reluctantly concurred.

After spending a few hours with Dermott, Maeve retired to her room for the first somewhat restful night of sleep she had yearned for. She needed to be alone now. Her thoughts plagued her. Her future lay resting on a small table at the end of her bed; the parchment and the small chest beckoned to her. How could she tell Sinbad that they could never be together?

The sharp raps came unexpectedly from Maeve's chamber door. Only one guess as to who is was though, Maeve thought. She dragged herself from her bitter thoughts to the door. Their eyes met. She motioned for Sinbad to come in. As he swept pass her, her eyes fell downward, how could she do this to him?

"Maeve, I wanted to come see you tonight because I have something to ask of you?" His words never faltered. Maeve's heart jumped to her throat as she prayed he was not here for what she assumed.

"Sinbad, I.." Her skin went clammy and cold.

"No. Maeve, just listen to me this once, please. I believe that all people have some good in them, even Rumina…"

Maeve jerked her head instantly at the sound of Rumina's name. This wasn't going where she had thought, sighs of relief escaped past her lips. Sinbad continued..

"She can't be all bad. She is just misguided. I think that perhaps if there were a spell you could conjure.."

"Sinbad, surely you are not suggesting that we help her?! Don't you see the suffering she has caused so many?!" Anger swelled up through her. How dare Sinbad suggest such things ..

"Listen Maeve! I know she has wronged you. She has wronged us both. But I learned a long time ago that revenge won't help our suffering. She has good in her, I know it. I can feel it. I don't expect you to agree to this but if I didn't ask, I would be no better than she."

With another sigh, she raised her eyes to meet his. She silently cursed herself knowing he was right, "What is it that you suggest?"

Sinbad's eyes lightened up and his smile grew wide, "Is there any way you can erase her memory?"

TBC

A/N: Sorry it has been a real long while since I updated but I was so busy this holiday season. I only have about two and more so chapters to go! How exciting.

Anyway, as a treat for all those who have read my story I have drawn a couple pictures to coincide with my two Sinbad stories. If you go to my bio page, you will find the link. Please let me know what you think. Perhaps if I have more time then I will draw more, who knows?!

Mandy


	21. Closure

Sinbad's footsteps made there way through the darkness. Moonlight pooled over her small body which was now hunched over. As he made his way over to her, his heart ached for her. She was nothing now, without her magic. If looks deceived then she fit that description; this once strong, fierce woman who took lives without second thought, the same woman who ruined Maeve's live forever now lay along the cold, hard, rat infested dungeon waiting for death. She paled comparison to her evil counterpart. Sinbad knelt down beside bringing his hand up to her shoulder.

She flinched at his touch. Her eyes locked with his. The once fiery eyes were now completely cold and passionless.

"Rumina." His voiced echoed softly around the small room. He lovingly pulled her up, easing her back up against the wall. Her face revealed no emotions whatsoever. Only an apathetic stare was returned.

"I have come to offer you a deal." Sinbad continued. Still nothing stirred from her. He went on, "I know that deep down you want to be a good person…" His voice trailed off as she rolled her eyes showing the slightest hint of annoyance. "Rumina, I'm serious. I want to help you."

"Why?" Her words cracked like porcelain.

"Because I care for you. You are my enemy, yes. But ever since that incident with the old ones, I felt something different, like maybe you wanted to change. I want to help you, please?"

"You care for me?" Signs of hope twinkled in her gray eyes.

"I do," Falling silent, he gazed at her trying to get the words out that plagued him, "Had we met in a different time or a different place, maybe, just maybe I could have loved you."

Her heart leapt at these words. "But we didn't and I can't love you because I love Maeve. I know that is hard for you to grasp but please I didn't want to hurt you. I want you to find happiness, without me. I come offering a compromise."

Each word sunk in deeper and deeper, bringing up tears of immense despondency. But she knew he spoke the truth. She had no reason to live but curiosity got the better of her.

"What is this compromise?" Sinbad grinned adamantly knowing he had her.

As Sinbad lulled over his offer about the potion for erasing memories, it sounded more and more tempting to Rumina. The grief that besieged her was brought about by those tormenting memories of her father and his ill temperament. He had raised her since she was little and she had never felt any sort of resentment toward him until now and only now did she realize she had been just his pawn. Nothing more.

"I'll do it."

His eyes just stared at her in disbelief.

"You'll what?!"

"You heard me. I'll do it." She smiled weakly at him. The only reason she didn't want to live was because she didn't care anymore but maybe she would if she knew nothing. What did she have to lose?

Sinbad beamed at her, while making a big fuss. Kissing her on the forehead, he hurriedly made his way back to Maeve promising to return in the morning with the elixir. Sinbad was more than ecstatic, he was going to help Rumina. If only he could help Maeve…

TBC

A/N: Only about two or three chapters left. Sorry about the long update but I have been busy with school! Damn School! Anyway, the good stuff is coming I promise.

By the way sorry for this sort of intterupted chapter. I know the story is about Maeve but I always loved Rumina and I want her to go out the right way. You know what I am saying anyway, next chapter Maeve is back and just as torn as she always is. Yea for angst!


	22. Reunited

Pondering, Sinbad sat on the steps of the garden. It was done. Rumina was gone. She said goodbye to Sinbad, the only one of the group who was pleased with his plan. She looked sadly at Maeve before she drank the concoction and with that Rumina was no more. Maeve reluctantly used her powers to send the new woman before them to the other side of the world. Sinbad hoped she would turn out better this time. Maeve did too although she shared this with no one. Dermott held some bitter feelings but decided this was the best course of action as well. Bryn knew this was right as well.

Sinbad was relieved that his greatest enemy was gone, all was right within the magic world. Dim-Dim was home. Maeve had felt it. The release of Rumina's magic signified the end of the three magicians who held him in that realm of forgotteness. Other things plagued him now. Sinbad slowly got up and limped up to Maeve's bedroom.

Maeve stared at the parchment for a moment before she heard the knocking. She knew who was there before she ever pulled the door ajar.

"Sinbad."

"Maeve.."

She smiled weakly before heading to the dresser, "Sinbad, I know that I have been so….ugh…I can't even find the words for my actions…"

"Maeve, please, I don't care about the past. Its over and done with. All that matters is the future."

Maeve absently played with her sling, "Your right, it is about the future." She took a deep breath before her bravery slipped away, "I'm not going back."

Sinbad stopped moving and stared at her, "What?"

"I said I'm not going back. I think I need to stay here."

"I don't understand…"

"Remember when I told you that Ademia had a husband and two children. Well she found them…"

"That's great, where…" Sinbad asked not understanding where this was going.

Maeve interrupted again, "It's Ruarc, he knew it was me when I first came through the doors. Ademia found them."

"She's here?"

"She's dead, Sinbad. Died last year. Ruarc wanted to thank me for helping Ademia find them. I told her to come here. He left me this." Maeve motioned to a parchment.

Eyeing her slowly he lifted the parchment and read it. As his eyes grazed the words, he stopped and turned to stare at her in complete shock.

"Maeve, you can't. I need you."

"This is not your choice, Sinbad. Ruarc has given me land here in Galway and enough money to build myself a home. I want to come home after all these years. I miss it." Maeve over to the window and stared out at the hills.

"I asked Dermott to stay but he wants to go; says he likes the sea much better now that he can actually walk aboard the ship. I know you will take good care of him for me."

Sinbad gently grabbed her shoulders with urgency and turned her to face him, "Then I will stay with you."

Maeve chuckled, "No Sinbad, you can't; you have a ship and a crew to look after."

"None of that matters! I don't care. I want to be with you. You know how I feel." Sinbad grasped her face and kissed her hard. She pulled away.

"Don't do this Sinbad, we can't be together. It just wouldn't work. I don't want to hurt you any longer. We are just friends; nothing more. I can't keep pretending." Maeve turned around again.

Panicking, Sinbad pulled her back to him, "Friends! Is that all! Tell me you don't love me; say it to my face! If you can, then I will leave for good. Captain's honor."

Maeve looked sternly into his deep aqua eyes, knowing this was it. This was her chance to say what she felt, "Sinbad, I don't love you the way you think I do…."

His face fell to the floor. As he opened his eyes, the room spun around him. He nodded and turned back to the door. As he exited, Maeve slumped to the floor, exhaling, "I love you more…"

Sinbad's face burned with hate, anger, disappointment and heartbreak. This was it. He would never look upon her face again. She played him for a fool for much to long. Vowing never to love another woman after Lea, Maeve somehow made her way in and he let her only to have her destroy his heart. Hands shaking, Sinbad quickly made his way back to his room and packed his things.

* * *

Barking at the rest of the crew, he ordered them to follow him to the ship, they were setting sail.

"What about Maeve? Isn't she coming?" Firouz asked huffing and puffing behind.

"No!" The words came harsh and jagged. Doubar stopped in his tracks, "Sinbad, I…"

"Don't!" Sinbad spun around, eyes glaring. "Do not bring her up in my presence!" Turning back he hastily made the rest of the journey in shattered silence. The others did not know what to say.

Maeve watched silently from her room as the one man who shared the other half of her soul marched on and out of her life. It was for the better she assured herself. So why did it hurt so bad? He would live this way. He wouldn't have to get hurt again, saving her from herself. No, this was the right thing to do.

* * *

Months passed by, Sinbad's mood deteriorated until all he tasted was bitter. He conducted his captain duties and then retreated to his dark and dank cabin to ponder away his existence. Doubar could not reach him no matter how hard he tried. All were stumped at how to pull Sinbad back out from his depression. Bryn knew he wouldn't make it easy by no means.

Sinbad arose early one morning and came out onto the deck. Taking a breath of fresh salty sea air, he sneered. Another day like all the rest. His anger had subsided into pure sadness. Everything he did, reminded him of a life lost. His old self buried deep within the confines of his icy heart. It reminded the crew of the days when Maeve first disappeared multiplied by ten. As Sinbad went about plotting their next course, he sighed, taking a break he half-heartedly stepped down back into his quarters. He shut the door before making his way to the cabinet that faced his bed. Opening it, he pulled out an old, rusty chest.

Running his fingers across the grainy surface, he slowly pulled it open. Peering inside, he held back tears as he pulled out the first item he saw. It was a book, one of Maeve's old possessions. When Dermott boarded the ship, Sinbad told Dermott to take her room and to do what he wanted with her things. Dermott gave them to Sinbad. As he ran his fingers along the binding another item caught his glimpse. He set the book down carefully before pulling out the small pendant. It shimmered and shined with brilliance. The ruby colored stone reflected Sinbad's distorted image. He turned it over_. "To Maeve, Love Sinbad"_

"_So you'll never forget who you are," _the inscription hit him hard. Tears silently rolled off his cheeks onto the pendant. Why couldn't she love him? Or did she and she lied? Why? So many questions and no answers.

She is just a woman, for the gods sake. So why did she affect Sinbad this way? Why was their love some complicated never ending saga?

"Why are you still here?"

Sinbad jerked his head up in embarrassment. Dermott stood in the doorway staring at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked why you are still here on the Nomad and not with my sister? Why did you go?" Dermott asked intuitively.

Sinbad looked back at the pendant before answering, "Because she told me to go. She said she didn't love me the way I thought she did."

"Sinbad, don't you see. You are playing right into her game. She lied to you." Dermott made his way over to Sinbad.

"She made it clear how she felt. I have to respect that."

"Don't you tell me that. She does love you. I am her brother and I know better. I see the way she looks at you and I heard her thoughts. She's right, she doesn't love you the way you think she does…because she loves you more than that. You are her soul mate. It has been months since we left and I think you need to go to her and tell her to get off her high horse and stop pretending. I know she thinks she is protecting you by letting you go but I have seen you and this is much worse than death and I know you concur so once again, I ask, why are you still here?"

Sinbad looked up at his friend, "Your right. This is worse than any death. Besides she forgot something," He smiled as he motioned to the dangling pendant.

* * *

Sinbad walked through the crisp night air, trudging on. It was well past sunset but he had to find her now. It couldn't wait any longer. He had traveled back to find her; making his way through continents to get here. The last time he saw her had been a year and a few months. This couldn't wait till morning. Finally he reached his destination. A small home stood before him. It was small and quaint. Instantly, he knew it was hers. The windows were dark, suggesting she was asleep. No matter, Sinbad made his way to the door. Sighing heavily he knocked.

Maeve quietly roused from her sleep when she heard the raps from the door. Muttering to herself, Maeve pulled her sleeping gown on and made her way to the door. Grabbing her sword, she silently made her way to door, "Who is it?" She asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance at being disturbed.

"It's me."

Maeve dropped her sword at the males voice and gasped. No time on this earth could ever make her forget his sound. She slowly opened the door. His bedraggled appearance startled her. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"What are you doing here, Sinbad? And no less, in the middle of the night? Have you slept lately? You look unwell." She asked knowing well what his response would be.

"No I haven't slept, in fact, it's been months since I have slept soundly. I came all the way here to……t…" He came all this way not to say anything at all, such a fool, he thought to himself, "You forgot this!"

Handing the pendant to Maeve, she took it and ran her fingers over it lightly before turning it over. As she read the inscription, she smiled gingerly, "Thank you, but why are you really here? And how did you find me?"

"I...um…asked Ruarc. As for my real reason being here, you know why Maeve.. Look, I have been more miserable in the past year than I could have ever imagined. I made a mistake walking out on you. I know what you said but I also know you said it to protect me. I don't need be protected, Maeve."

Maeve dropped her arm down letting the down swing open, she motioned for him to come in. Sinbad made his way up to her letting his arm touch her side.

"Your right, Sinbad."

"I am?" He asked shocked that Maeve would ever say such words.

She nodded solemnly, "I have been miserable without. The day you left I had so many things to think about. I realized that I let you slip away. That I had pushed away." Maeve's voice cracked, "I am so stupid for all those things I said and did. I was just so afraid of what would happen. I lost my father, my brother, and Aidan and when you were injured that day I vowed to never let you get hurt again. So I pushed you away. I was pushing you from the very beginning. I just couldn't let you in." Maeve sighed, "Then I waited for you. I prayed that you would come running back like you always did. But you didn't come back and I knew that I hurt you more than ever…"

Sinbad pressed his fingers to her mouth, "Shh…Its okay. What's in the past is in the past right? I forgive you. I always have. I was just to stubborn to see what was right in front of my eyes. I didn't need to ask you if you loved me. I already knew the answer. I was the idiot for not coming back…"

Maeve just grasped onto Sinbad's chest and she spoke, "I'm so sorry. We are such fools. We had everything and we let it go. I had so long to think about it. I never let another man in this house knowing you would come back. I'm tired of running from my feelings. I need you more than ever. I love you, Sinbad."

Sinbad pulled her head to his, "I love you too, Maeve." Her mouth met his, their kiss becoming intense quickly. No bitterness, he thought to himself as she tasted her sweet mouth.

Pulling away, Sinbad smiled at her, "So what do you say Maeve? Should we start all over?"

"What about the Nomad?" Maeve asked quizzically.

"I left her to Doubar. I'm a captain with no ship, so since I have no where to go, would you like to start over?"

"No, I don't need to start over. I already know what I want, or should I say, who I want." Maeve's eyes filled with fire. The fire that Sinbad had thought had burned out long ago. Hugging her tightly, Sinbad ran his hands up and down her back.

"All right then, I say that we retire and marry. What do you say?"

TBC….

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, yeah I am almost done. One more chapter to go. J I'm so proud of my self. This is my last Sinbad story for now. If anybody has any suggestions as to a another story line then please run it by me. I love writing Sinbad and Maeve stories so I will if I like one enough._


	23. The End

A/N: Just wanted to say that this is the last chapter! Yeah! I finally finished it. I will probably do another Sinbad fic sometime soon. I want to do a funny story. Been doing to much angst…Ya know!

Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. It meant the world to me.

So a little thanks shout out goes to: Space-Case7029, Daena , Elona, AriTwist, tania, Brittany-Nicole (My Sister!), briseis , DarkRoxy, dshortklutz, and, OkonomiyakeUcchan and anybody else who read and enjoyed my story!

And now on to the Epilogue….

Strands of red-blonde hair slipped down the little girls face as she ran as fast as she could down the path. Huffing and puffing, she came crashing into the small home.

"Mother!" She cried out as loud as she could.

The woman slowly turned to face her daughter, "Marina, what is it?"

"They're here! I saw them!" The girl jumped up and down excitedl.

"Okay, okay calm down. Go and fetch your father, then run down the road and tell your uncle that there here, okay?"

Without an answer the little girl was gone. The woman smiled to herself. She slowly braced herself as she idly raised herself from the chair she was resting in. As she steadied herself, she brought her hands down to rest upon her bulging middle. The baby was much more active today than yesterday, she thought to herself. As she pulled her long red hair into a braid, she made her way towards the door.

As she stepped out into the front, the sun basked on her face filling it with warmth. The wind blew slightly and tickled her nose. She chuckled as she noticed her husband making his way towards her.

"It's about time you showed up. Sometimes I wonder if you married me or if you married that garden."

He smiled at her, "I just wanted to make sure everything is ready for when they arrive. They will be staying for a month or so. We need enough food…"

"Yes, I know, Sinbad. But still…" She winked at him, "I missed you."

He pressed his lips to hers in a delicate way, "I missed you too, and you of course." Making a gesture at her overdue belly.

Maeve turned her head towards the road as she heard the familiar sounds of her daughter. She was idly chatting away as she escorted a group of more than familiar faces towards their home. Leading the group, was her brother, Captain Dermott, she liked the sound of that, linked to his hand was that of Bryn, his companion, which she approved of. Following behind that was that of Firouz, then Rongar and another woman. Behind all of them was Doubar, his wife and their two sons.

Maeve hurried out to meet her brother. Clasping on to him, "Oh brother, It has been to long!"

The two seemed conjoined. Sinbad smiled and hugged Bryn, "It's so good to see you all."

He then clasped hands with Firouz, "Firouz, old man! Where is Serendib? Is she well?"

"She is. But Bedoura is not. She decided to stay home and take care of her. But she did send her love."

"Rongar! How are you my friend?" Sinbad asked gesturing to the unknown woman at his side.

"My name is Hannah.." She replied as she held out her hand.

"Any friend of Rongar, is a friend of mine." Sinbad replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

Sinbad said his hello's to his brother and his wife. Then turned to Dermott.

"So how is the Nomad?"

Dermott smiled as he hugged Marina, "Still sailing and in one piece!"

"Just the way I remember her."

As everyone made their way to the house, they chatted and caught up.

"It's so great that we could all be here…together." Bryn recalled.

"Aye, that it is." Doubar exclaimed.

"Yeah…Together…" Maeve replied as she turned to face her husband. The words meant so much to her. After all these years she finally had found that happiness she was searching for. Who knew that a chance encounter with a sailor among sailors would result in the most amazing journey of her life.

That after fighting his love for so long, she would have no choice but to succumb. It was all worth it though. To have her daughter, Marina and another on the way. To have rid the world of the most evil Sorceress and her father. To have saved the world time after time. That after all that nothing would seem more perfect than this…..

This was it. The thing she had been searching for….

FIN

By Mandy McLean A.K.A. Flirtatiouspriss

Thanks so much!


End file.
